deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aragorn/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Richter Belmont (by Death'sapprentice77) Richter Belmont walks away from Dracula's Castle as it crumbles in the distance. He stops at a church and comes back fully healed from his battle with the vampire. He continues walking through a dark woods and spots Aragorn. He perceives him as a threat and throws 2 knives at him. The knives miss and land in the tree next to Aragorn. He retaliates and fires an arrow which hits Richter in the shoulder. The vampire hunter scowls as he pulls the arrow from the wound he then throws more knives at him and the two exchange fire not one projectile hitting each other. Richter jumps up in a tree and throws more knives at Aragorn this time hitting the ranger in the shoulder. Aragorn winces and fires a flaming arrow at the tree Richter is standing in which bursts into flames. Richter leaps out of the tree and draws his whip. Aragorn removes the knife from his shoulder and unsheathes Anduril and the two begin exchanging blows, not retaining any damage. Richter back flips and throws his cross boomerang at Aragorn who deflects it with ease. Aragorn charges and presses the attack and cuts Richter across the belly. Running out of options Richter unleashes Crash Cross. Running out of options Aragorn makes a run for it but trips and begins sliding forward toward the deadly blue flames. Thinking fast Aragorn fires an arrow hitting the vampire hunter in the shin causing him to lose concentration. The Ranger runs off to retrieve his sword but Richter wraps his whip around Aragorn's leg and tips him. He tries to whip him again but Aragorn rolls out of the way and draws his dagger and stabs it into Richter's thigh. Taking advantage of the vampire hunter being in excruciating pain and retrieves his sword. Richter is enraged and takes the dagger out of his leg and limps toward the ranger. He whips at Aragorn wrapping the whip around the blade of Anduril. He pulls and sends Aragorn's face into his fist. The vampire hunter tries to whip him again but the ranger recovers from the blow, deflects Vampire Killer and thrusts Anduril through Richter's chest. Aragorn removes the blade from Richter and Richter falls over face first, dead. Aragorn sheathes his blade and walks off. WINNER: ARAGORN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Aragorn won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Charlemange (by Death'sapprentice77) Aragorn is continuing his trek through the forest, fully healed and rested from his fight with the hero of time. He doesn't get far when he spots an armored figure on a horse. The armor clad man who is none other than Charlemange offers the ranger a challenge in a duel to the death. Aragorn accepts and with that Charlemagne charges forward on his horse Lancea pointed forward. Aragorn rolls out of the way, seeing that he is at a disadvantage, he decides to even the odds by firing a flaming arrow at the brush near Charlmange's horse. In reaction the horse reels back, Charlemange falls off and the horse runs off. Charlemange stands up and throws his lancea at Aragorn who dodges it and retaliates with an arrow that bounces off Charlemange's helmet. The two warriors draw they're swords and charge each other. Both of them trade off slashes and jabs neither getting a hit. Charlemange attempts to bash Aragorn with his shield but the ranger dodges the blow and hits Charlemange in the head with the hilt of his sword causing the king's helmet to fall off. Giving him no chance to retaliate Aragorn lands a kick in Charlemange's mid section causing him to fall over. Aragorn steps on his shield and attempts to finish him off but the king rolls out of the way and draws his weiderpraxe and slashes at Aragorn who gets a small cut on his arm. The ranger draws his dagger and the two begin slashing at each other Charlemagne's slashes are dodged by Aragorn and Aragorn's are unable to hit their mark because of the armor. Aragorn locates Charlemange's one unarmored spot, his head, and slashes across his cheek. Charlemange reels back screaming in pain and Aragorn runs to retrieve Anduril and Charlegmange, his lancea. The king jabs at Aragorn who ducks under the spear and tackles Charlemange. Aragorn steps back up and keeps his foot on Charlemange's chest and plunges Anduril into the King's throat killing him. Aragorn resheathes his sword and continues on his trek. WINNER: ARAGORN Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Aragorn won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage